Battle for Dream Island (NB-II's Way)
Battle for Dream Island is one of NB-II's fan-fictions. Some contests might be same from the original BFDI (created by jacknjellify). Here are some changes: relationships will be added, friendships will be different, enemies change, etc.. Contestants * Flower * Spongy * Blocky * Woody * Pin * Needle * Teardrop * Golf Ball * Coiny * Snowball * Match * Eraser * Pen * Tennis Ball * Pencil * David * Ice Cube * Rocky * Bubble * Leafy * Firey Episode Airdates Episode 1: Do You Have Your Coins? Part 1 (Airing) Episode 2: Do You Have Your Coins? Part 2 (Airing) Episode 3: Baking Pizza (Airing 12/30/11) Episode 4: New Year Special: Get the Fireworks (Airing 1/1/12) Episode 5: Paintball Gun Fun (Airing 1/2/12) Episode 1: Do You Have Your Coins? Part 1 Speaker: Welcome to BFDI! I am your host, Speaker Announcer. In this show, 20 contestants will compete for a luxurious island, Dream Island. And the winner even gets to decide who goes in and who doesn't. (Intro Music Plays) Speaker: Let's see how our contestants are doing. (Scene Cuts to Pin sitting on a tree angrily) Pin: I can't believe everyone insulted me! Speaker: Hey, that doesn't matter, because there might be something that would make you happy. Pin: No, no! I don't want to hear it! Speaker: Well, you may- Pin: I don't want to hear it! Speaker: You might get a chance to win something that is very luxurious: Dream Island. You may enjoy it there. And if you win, you might be able to choose who gets in and who doesn't. Pin: So the person who wins Dream Island gets to decide? Speaker: Yes. Before we continue, Pin, you are the only contestant here right now. Let's meet the others, starting Rocky. Rocky: *barfs on screen* Speaker: Next one arriving? Eraser. Eraser: I don't like any arrival welcomes. Pin: What are you, greedy? Eraser: Shut up! I'm not greedy! Speaker: Next one arriving in Leafy and Ice Cube. Leafy: Yay! Great to be here! Maybe if I win Dream Island, I will let everyone in! Pin: Are you... nice or something? Leafy: Uh... yeah... Speaker: Up next is Bubble. (Bubble trips and pops over a log) Speaker: Up next is Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball: No welcomes for me please. Speaker: Come on people. Be cheerful. Speaker: Anyway, next up is Pencil and Match. Match: OMG, is this actually paradise? Pencil: And wood? Speaker: No. It's just a land where you battle for a luxurious island also known as Dream Island. Match: Well, I would really want to win it because since I am a match, I can set things in fire. Speaker: Whatever. Up next is... (Firey and Coiny come to the show spanking each other's mouths) Speaker: ...Coiny and Firey, also known as the slappers. Firey: You shut your mouth! Coiny: No, you shut your mouth, dumby! Match: *whispering to Pencil* I think the slappers what something from each other. Pencil: Maybe they want to slap? Speaker: And... spankings over. Up next is Pen. Pen: It's really nice to be here. Eraser: That's how a man acts- Pin: *covers Eraser's mouth* That is not how a man acts like! Speaker: And next is Woody. Woody: *sighs* Pencil: Why is he too quiet? Match: I don't know what he thinks about... Speaker: Enough of the whispering Match. Next is Snowball. Snowball: No matter what I do, I am going to crush these weaklings and win Dream Island because I'm strong! *laughs evilly and everyone stares at him* Speaker: Enough, enough, enough of this excitement, because we have to move on. Snowball: Aw, come on! I was going to finish my speech! Speaker: Golf Ball. Golf Ball: I have a 8.444% chance of winning Dream Island! And when I win, I will have a 6.777 chance of competing next season! If there is... season two. Speaker: Whatever. Next one coming is Needy... Needle: *slaps Speaker* Don't call me Needy! Speaker: Calm down. Anyway, next one coming is Spongy. Spongy: *walks* Match: Oh great, he looks fat! Leafy: Match, that wasn't very nice! Speaker: Leafy, enough of that whole kindness thing. Next one coming is Flower. Flower: I am not getting eliminated! Firey: What is wrong with her? Flower: Firey, don't question it! Speaker: Next one coming is Teardrop. Teardrop: *stares at Speaker* Speaker: What? Match: Can't she like, not talk or something? Speaker: Enough of the chit-chat, which is what I am going to say again. Last one coming is Blocky. Blocky: Sorry I am late guys, it's because someone kept on attacking me. Speaker: And did you get injured? Blocky: No! Speaker: Well, staff shows up, because we need to get on to the first coins. Here's a stack full of coins. They are nickels, dimes, pennies, and quarters. The first partner gets the heads, and second partner gets the tails. Match: So, all we have to do is flip a coin? Speaker: Um... maybe. Alright, partner up. (To be continued!) Elimination Table Coming Soon...